The Truth Out of Lies
by Always and Never
Summary: Merediths life gets a little more complicated


VO: Okay, you know when someone tells you to follow your heart? Don't. It ends very badly. For once in your life totally ignore whatever it is that that certain person says. They are wrong and they dont know your situation, and they shouldn't have butted in, in the first place. If I could go back when that certain someone told me to follow my heart, I would of told her to go eat a banana and request that she choke on it. But unfortunately I did follow her advice. What I learned over the last couple of days is don't let your heart lead the way, leave the leading to the most qualified part of your body, your brain. I had been so happy, but the words that I never ever in my entire life wanted to hear were thrown out in front of me for me to chew on. I'll tell you exactly what happened the day my world shattered.

"Hello, you must be the woman that's been sleeping with my husband."

That's what this woman standing in front of me said. I had never seen her before, it couldnt be true I looked at Derek to see if his face would tell me and it did. He was married. Married? He was married? What? How could this happen we were just starting to make rules and then poof and old face to one of us appears. I couldn't hide the tears that escaped my eyes. The woman just continued to smile. Derek just looked at her than me and just stared at me. What was he waiting for? Did he want me to forgive him or yell at him? I looked around for a familiar face, anyone who could help me get out of here. George. Thank god. I walked away and towards George. George saw the tears in my eyes and looked at me sympathetically.

"Mer... are you-"

He tried to ask me if I was okay, but I wouldnt let him finish. People would be asking me that soon enough. I didnt want it to start yet, not until I got it together.

"I need to get home. Right now. Please?"

I said quickly before Derek had the chance to run over to stop George and I from going.

"Okay."

He walked to us to the car and opened the door for me and then got in himself. He looked at me waiting to hear what had happened that I had to leave without telling anyone.

"Ummm... Derek... He is... Addison... he is married."

I finally said it, but I was startled when I heard pounding on the window. It was Derek. George got out of the car and walked over to him. He pushed him away from the car, by that time Bailey and the rest of the interns had walked out to see what all the commotion was about.

"Stay away from her. Don't you think you have done enough, doc? I mean you told me you weren't going to hurt her and now she finds out that you have a wife."

At the word wife everyone over by the door of the hospital including Bailey, the interns, the nurses, and also Burke gasped. None had know that Derek had a wife. All of them sympathized with Meredith now. She must have been totally heartbroken.

"You dont understand why I didnt tell her about my wife, she wouldn't understand."

After I heard those words I had crawled out of Georges side of the car and walked over to Derek.

"Oh really? What exactly would I not understand?"

I asked coldly.

"I just met you and fell in love with you I didnt believe I could fall for an intern. But that is what you are, you are just an intern."

"Right, right, right. And nobody in their right mind could fall in love with a little intern."

As soon as I said those words Burke and Cristina looked at eachother awkwardly.

"Meredith... that's not what I meant. I meant you just came out of nowhere. I didn't know that you were going to be MY intern. If I could go back, I honestly don't know if I would change it or not, but the point is that Addison coming back has nothing to do with you and I."

"Uh-huh and the fact that you and I have been sleeping together has nothing to do with Addison-your wife does it, I swear you need to get it together."

"You don't understand Mer-"

She slapped him good and hard across his face. Everyone by the doors stood there with their mouths opened. Shocked that Grey would actually slap another human being.

"Wow. I can't believe that Mary Poppins just slapped Dr. Dreamy!"

Cristina said trying not to burst out laughing. Alex just came back with a few bags of popcorn, handing them to the other interns.

"What did I miss?"

"Grey just slapped the Doc."

"Ah. I missed that I would have gave my right-nevermind."

Izzie started to get really frustrated.

"I bet 20 that she ends up kneeing him in the groin."

Izzie says.

"I bet 10 she runs him over in the parking lot."

Says Alex just as George is walking over.

"What are you betting for?"

"The McDreamy and Mary Poppins Battle of Witts."

Cristina states before anyone else can give their whats what.

"Guys. She is our friend. She is the best of us. She doesnt deserve this."

Beat.

"I'll add 30 that she just leaves with the car."

Izzie adds.

"I'll take that action."

Cristina says.

Derek just glares at her.

"Dont ever call me MER!"

She just yelled not caring who heard her.

"You slapped me!"

"Yeah... you deserved it and it felt pretty damn good."

She got in the car and headed to her house.

"Yesss. I win."

Izzie said to Cristina.

Derek turned around and saw everyone staring at him passing money around. Everyone suddenly looked up and ran into the hospital, except Bailey. He walked towards the hospial.

"Nice, Dr. Shephard, better put some ice on that face of yours."

Bailey said and headed into the hospital shouting out orders, leaving Derek staring at the hospital.


End file.
